Unmanned vehicles such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) can be used for performing surveillance, reconnaissance, and exploration tasks in a wide variety of environments for military and civilian applications. A UAV may be manually controlled by a remote user, or may operate in a semi-autonomous or fully autonomous manner. Such UAVs can include sensors configured to collect sensor data from the surrounding environment and processors to calculate and determine information for navigating the UAV from the collected data.
Existing approaches for assessing navigation information may be less than optimal in some instances. For example, the sensor data gathered from a single sensor may be of poor quality. On the other hand, if sensor data from multiple sensors are processed to assess or determine state information, the processing delay of the system may be increased. Sensor data of poor quality or increased processing delays may have a detrimental effect on UAV functions.